These efforts are directed at exploration of the family history of women with post-partum depression, emphasizing occurrence of post-partum depression, other depressive and other psychiatric disorders in blood relatives of the proband. In-depth medical, cognitive and behavioral information about the child born of the pregnancy when the depressive episode, and psychiatric history information on the child's father and the father's relatives are also available for study.